


Broken Voice

by ThatDudeNoah



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, angst no comfort, five killed dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDudeNoah/pseuds/ThatDudeNoah
Summary: Klaus is standing on his wobbly feet, waving around the wine bottle in his hands. “Did you do it?” Five doesn’t answer, just opens and closes his mouth, searching for what to say. “Don’t bullshit me, Five. Did you kill him?” Klaus feels almost sober now, his mind clouded with anger instead of alcohol.Five scrambles to his feet. “Klaus, I’m so sorry, I didn’t - ”“Fuck!” Klaus screams. He tangles his hands in his hair and tugs. Jesus Fucking Christ, why was his life so horrible? “Fuck,” he repeats, less aggressive this time, his voice breaking.





	Broken Voice

The worst part of Klaus’ life had to be when Dave died.

He hadn’t really experienced pain before that, not really. Most of the pain was numbed away with depression or drugs. But losing Dave - losing the man he loved more than anything - couldn’t be numbed.

Klaus still had nightmares. He still blamed himself. He would probably always blame himself, to some degree. Because if he had just stopped talking, if he had just paid attention -

But he couldn’t change it. He couldn’t go back in time - not again, at least.

So he drank. He drank to feel free and to enjoy himself. And, this time, he drank to have fun with little ol’ Five.

Neither were drunk when it happened, but neither were sober, either. Just a bit tipsy. But it was enough alcohol to make the conversation start spilling out. And from there, it wasn’t long before the topic of the Commission and Five’s work came up.

Five described a few of his jobs, but they no longer remained interesting to him. Klaus, however, was entranced. So Five kept telling stories.

“What kind of people did you, ya know…?” Klaus’ words a bit slowed and slurred.

Five chuckled. “Did I kill?” He shrugs, taking another swing of his beer. “Other agents. Former ones, obviously. Old rich white dudes.” He sighs, looking almost sad or ashamed. “Some soldiers. Poor guys, drafted into wars. Don’t even wanna be there.”

Klaus tilted his head to the side, thinking. “Which - Which wars?” he asks. Dave was killed, yeah, but it couldn’t have been Five. It couldn’t have been.

Five pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “God, so long ago. Lost track. I - I think World War ll. That sounds right. And the Vietnam War.”

“The - The Vietnam War?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Who - ” Klaus takes a long drink of wine, and rolls over onto his back. “Who was it? In the Vietnam War? If you wanna tell me.”

Five lays down beside Klaus. “God, it was - Cab? No, uh - Cas? Katz! Katz. Dave Katz.”

Klaus freezes. “K-Katz?” He has trouble processing the information at first, a bit too drunk to do so. But once the wheels in his head start turning, they don’t stop. “Don’t fuck with me.” His voice is shaky as he says it, and he rubs his eyes.

“Why would I?” Five challenges.

“No. No, no, I - ” Klaus’ voice breaks as the tears start to fall from his face, and struggles to get to his feet. “I  _ refuse _ to believe that you - you - ”

“What the hell, Klaus? What’s goin’ on?”

“Say you’re lying. Please, just say you’re lying, say you’re kidding, just say  _ anything _ .”

Five’s eyebrows furrowed together. “I don’t understand, Klaus.” And then it clicks. Klaus has been in Vietnam. He had told Five about a guy, about some guy named Dave, and - “Shit.”

Klaus is standing on his wobbly feet, waving around the wine bottle in his hands. “Did you do it?” Five doesn’t answer, just opens and closes his mouth, searching for what to say. “Don’t bullshit me, Five. Did you kill him?” Klaus feels almost sober now, his mind clouded with anger instead of alcohol.

Five scrambles to his feet. “Klaus, I’m so sorry, I didn’t - ”

“Fuck!” Klaus screams. He tangled his hands in his hair and tugs. Jesus  _ Fucking  _ Christ, why was his life so horrible? “Fuck,” he repeats, less aggressive this time, his voice breaking.

“Really, Klaus, I was just given a name. I couldn’t have - ”

“Who gives a fuck? You - You killed my boyfriend, you  _ dick _ .” A strangled cry comes from Klaus’ mouth, and he can’t hold it in. He says something so quiet that it’s unintelligible.

There are tears swimming in Five’s eyes now, too, and he doesn’t know what to do. “What?”

“Leave,” Klaus says again, louder this time, more stern.”

“Klaus, seriously - ”

“I said  _ leave _ .” There’s an anger in Kaus’ eyes, a spark that Five had never seen before. It was so deep, so brutal, and Five was afraid. He was afraid of his brother. 

Five wipes his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes one last time. And then he jumps away, somewhere far away where he can’t make anymore mistakes.

And Klaus cries. He cries until he can’t anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, check out my [tumblr](https://thatdude-noah.tumblr.com) if you ever wanna talk!


End file.
